


friends forever, right?

by yuutsu (2wink)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Assassin AU, Gen, everything is fine Nd dandy!!!!!!!!!, please help me before its too late, save for my writing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/yuutsu
Summary: Somewhere deep inside, he's had the feeling that this sort of approach would be a big mistake.





	friends forever, right?

**Author's Note:**

> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/319989140773011457/349028845955055616/image.jpg
> 
> saku's fault. not mine.

Somewhere deep inside, he's had the feeling that this sort of approach would be a big mistake.

See, the idea of trying to befriend his target – put on a friendly front, get him to trust him more, to the point where he would let his guard down – sounded just fine hypothetically. Sure, Yuuta would need to stick around for quite a bit, with Suou being a sheltered rich kid and all, but it wasn't anything he hasn't done before, was it? Whatever shock or betrayal he might have to witness wouldn't be a problem, so long as he just hardened his heart as always.

So, it's awfully ironic for him to be the one crying his eyes out.

_you were behind this?—_

_i thought we were friends—_

Such words would hurt less than the silent acceptance he gets, once he _finally_ cracks and confesses _everything,_ down to the very reason he'd suddenly appeared in his life. And yet, for what it's worth, he's embraced so, by a boy who must have wanted the same for years.

He should have taken anything of this sort badly, right? The illusion of actually _having_ a friend, it should have been shattered by now, things _would_ n't hurt as much if he'd resented him then— yet Tsukasa still finds Yuuta's true sentiments clear as day.

After all, they've really grown attached to eachother, haven't they?

So why does Tsukasa insist that it would truly be fine for him to die at his hands?

It's not something he can just do so easily, and yet he _really believes he just can drive the knife through him_ , say goodbye to it all, say goodbye to this sincere smile—

_"i'm truly glad to have met you"_

—and just when it's too late to go back, he realizes where the blood on his hands is from.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me. please. theres so much wrong with this and i cried 10 times just writing this out impulsively


End file.
